date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:First Spirit/@comment-9595671-20150817063628/@comment-24951985-20150827140843
Sorry if I'm against your idea, but I come up with something. What if First Spirit is actually a human before? Even more, someone close to Reine and/or Westcott? He/she maybe turned in to a Spirit because Second Spirit gave him/her the Sephira Crystal (PLOT TWIST: SECOND SPIRIT IS ACTUALLY "THE FIRST AND " SPIRIT 0_0), and he/she bursted with energy, creating the most powerful spacequake? And maybe, the Angel was Da'at? (If you don't know this, but I guess you do, Da'at is the fusion of all Sephira, the center of the Sephiroth Tree.) This point of the "against-idea-thing actually supports your first idea, because if the Spirit who holds Da'at's Sephira Crystal is killed because of uncontrolled power, it may shatters Da'at's Sephira Crystal into the other 10 crystals. There's a possible chance where Reine encountered the First Spirit's Sephira Crystal for some reason, making her Phantom I think she extracted the 9 other Sephira Crystals out of her, leaving Chokmah - Wisdom, a Sephira on the Sephiroth Tree - to survive without dying like First Spirit. She seems smart, both Phantom for saving Shido (later explaination) and Reine for all. I said that because I don't think anyone can live without a sleep for 30 years - coincidentally, is the time when First Spirit appeared - and "eat" a hand half-full of sleeping pills (Episode 1, I think). The event when she touched the Sephira Crystal may have been known and seen by DEM, because they were looking for the power that created the disaster, and suddenly a girl with approximately high enough power to compare with the person at the center of the disaster (Dunno how DEM even managed to get a picture of the person, wow), and came up with the final conclusion that the person is deceased and when the creatures are kill, their powers appear in the form of crystals. After that, again, for some reason (probably for reviving First Spirit explaination), Phantom started to give others Sephira Crystal, making other Spirits. She saved Shido in Volume 12 probably because he can hold Spirit's power (Second Spirit's blessing?) without overloading for a long time (Keyword: a long time). She may use Shido as a medium, to recreate Da'at, and make Shido become the First Spirit. First Spirit - aka Da'at (PLOT TWIST: ANGELS HAVE THEIR OWN MIND) - possessed the man/woman I mentioned before, making him/her overload immediately, and the last thing it did is protect itself and created the biggest spacequake. Angels' goal maybe is to destroy the world (Keyword: Angels, and angels only), that's why everytime Spirits travel between dimensions UNINTENDEDLY or when their emotions changes, Angels used the chance to create spacequake. In Kurumi's case, Zafkiel aka Binah (Understanding, also known as the source of time) may have been used by Kurumi herself to look into Zafkiel's past, using the tenth bullet. Understand what is going on, Kurumi tried to use the twelfth bullet to go to the past and kill the First Spirit, ending the nightmare, but failed because she doesn't have enough "time". So, she massacred everybody in order to gain their "time". She must have thought that if the past is reseted, then the future will change, and everybody will return. That's also why she sent Origami to the past to "test" she said, to see if it really changes the future. Oh my god I only thought about Reine using First Spirit's Sẹphira Crystal, and now a big idea is formed....